


【本马达】【角色衍生】Ashes（pwp一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: Holden（Ben《猜·情·寻》）：年轻的漫画家，个性单纯，善良，开朗，没什么恋爱经验，因为爱上了女同Alyssa遭遇感情挫折，陷入性向挣扎。Ilario（Matt《生死豪情》）：一名美军军医，性格腼腆，没有什么主见。在海湾战争中跟随女长官Walden上尉执行任务，救护伤员，亲眼目睹了女上尉遭遇兵变，并在保护同伴撤退后因为同伴背叛而战死。但他没敢说出实情，回国后一直备受良心煎熬，靠吸du逃避现实。前提：Ilario在酒吧买醉，遇到了Holden，觉得是个419好对象，主动发出了邀请……





	【本马达】【角色衍生】Ashes（pwp一发完）

“春天到来，基地里大片大片的绿地渐渐葱郁。每逢假日，家属们带着孩子来探望，他们在鲜花初绽的枝头下嬉戏，年轻人则最青睐泳池。棕色皮肤的健美少女，穿梭在大兵们中间，分享一瓶瓶冰冻的橙子汽水，青春鲜活如瓶口咕噜噜冒出的气泡。  
季节交替，生生不息。然而这一切又和我有什么关系。  
我愈发沉浸在海洛因给我带来的致幻体验里。

我已经很久没有照过镜子。偶尔在橱窗倒影里看到，也会被吓住。我也曾和这基地里的同僚们一般有着肌肉结实的手臂。也曾被上官取笑过，明明是个成年人了，脸上还带着婴儿肥——如今却都不在了。  
明明还年轻着，却已垂垂老去。  
没有人比我更清楚毒品对身体的残害，可我无法停下来。只有在幻境里，我才能暂时忘记那片沙漠火海，忘记自己曾经犯下的罪孽。  
然而罪就是罪。只能假装忘记，无法真正抹去。”  
——Ilario的基地日记  
*  
Holden看着青年空洞的双眸，蓝色眼珠上一层薄薄的灰。像被沙化的玻璃珠子，你能感受到它过去曾有的灵动，如今却只剩黯淡的死气。  
全身赤裸的青年乖顺地匍匐在他股间，将他的囊袋含在口中，用舌面不住舔弄按摩着。Holden粗喘着仰起头，两手往后撑住身体。他承认自己没有太多的经验，不过凭直觉，对方似乎也很生涩。可他努力取悦自己的态度让Holden迷惑——他不必做到这种程度……  
但身体坦白地接受了这种愉悦的刺激。他敞开腿任由青年将他阴茎上的安全套取下来，眼睁睁看着对方毫不犹豫地吞吐着沾满精液的肉棒。刚射过一次的疲软顿时在温热口腔里胀大，Holden的呼吸越来越急促，左手胡乱地揉弄着青年那头短短的棕发，往下滑到他只覆盖着薄薄肌肉的肩背。太瘦弱了，没法想象这是从海湾战场上回来的军人。  
是军人吧？Holden有些想不起他说过什么话了，也差点忘了他们是怎么走到这一步，对于两个几小时前仅仅是在同一间酒吧里买醉的陌生人来说，这发展太快了。在Holden的标准里是太快了。  
揉弄肩背的手滑向青年因为跪伏而更凸翘的臀尖，那似乎是青年身上唯一还称得上丰满的地方。入手绵软，如同他本人一般温顺驯服，贴在滚烫的掌心。湿糜的，是挤压臀肉时从穴口里流出的粘液不住发出水声。  
他好湿，这是Holden再次进入时最大的感受。真是一具充满矛盾的肉体，湿滑柔软微凉，像蛇一般缠住他求欢，然而却又给人一种薄脆玻璃似的易碎感。他放空的双眼，若有似无的呻吟，简直像一具随时会破裂的水晶娃娃……这让Holden不得不控制自己想要在紧窒肠道内拼命冲刺的欲望，只是不疾不徐地抽送着，时而低头吻上青年微张的嘴唇，企图唤起他更多的热情。  
“你真温柔。”  
Ilario主动啃咬着他的双唇与舌头，四肢将他缠得更紧。他没想到这个看似粗鲁的、留着怪异胡子的大块头青年会是个如此温柔的床伴。  
这原本该让他失望的——毕竟他找上Holden的目的很大一部分是想来一场疯狂酣畅的性爱，最好做到浑身发疼，痛到将自己整个人都弄坏掉也没关系——可不知为何，在对上男人那双隐含担忧的棕色眼眸时，Ilario觉得自己心底死去的某一部分，仿佛被一根羽毛轻轻撩动。  
没有人会爱我了。我也不配被任何人爱着。他自暴自弃地闭上眼转过头，不敢再与男人对视，十指扣进他的背里：“求你……再用力些……”  
肉体拍打的声音仿佛永不停歇地响着。汗水在Holden额上凝成细小的河流，沿着刀削斧凿般俊朗的脸部线条滴落在青年脸上，他一手扣住了Ilario的头顶将他全身压制在怀抱中，开始向快感的顶峰冲刺。  
被快速撞击的肠壁应激地蠕动挤压着肉茎，快慰交叠火花激射，烧得Ilario从体内到头脑都开始发昏。对，他要的是这个，只是这个。被惩罚，被侵犯，被破坏，然后——  
将理智全部炸碎，连同这具灰败的身体。  
通通都坏掉吧。  
“……你还好吗？”  
不知过了多久，他在男人怀里醒来，头还枕在对方粗壮的臂弯里。Holden抚弄着他汗湿的额发，轻轻吻他的脸颊：“抱歉，我刚才似乎太……”  
他真是个好人。  
Ilario凝视着他那张将所有情绪都写得明明白白的脸，忽然想哭。多久了，他已经忘了自己多久没哭过了？  
真令人羡慕，Ilario心想，这个善良的人啊。  
你们还可以拥有这个春天，而我的心，早已埋葬在那片沙漠里。  
——第二天Holden醒来的时候，Ilario已经走了。  
Holden再也没见过他。

 

fin


End file.
